


Snowfall

by quietelysium



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Speculation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietelysium/pseuds/quietelysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved him when they were both sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

Like some tragic love story, Makoto Tachibana sees _him_ again fifteen years later, at the very same coffee shop they visited every week back in high school. He is holding a woman's hand, sipping tea contentedly. The woman, who has long brown hair and pretty green eyes, talks happily while he listens. He's much older now, his cheekbones sharper, his hair meticulously gelled, and he is wearing a black suit.

Makoto has never found anyone more beautiful.

And he is sure it's _him_ , because for a split second, Haruka's bright blue eyes catch his before turning away. His expression is unreadable.

By the time Makoto finishes his coffee, the man and the woman have already paid and left and Makoto is left feeling emptier than before. But now, his mind is set. He knows the truth now, the answer to the question that has plagued him with anxiety since he was sixteen.

"That wasn't Haruka," Makoto tells himself calmly. "Haruka died fifteen years ago. He drowned himself in the lake."

He steps out of the coffee shop, hands tucked in his coat. The winter air is cold against his face, but it is soothing in a numbing sort of way. Cars zip past through the street in front of him. "Please wait for me, Haruka," Makoto whispers to the sky, and he walks forward.

It begins to snow.

* * *

_The end_


End file.
